


Q&A because you're all nosy af

by aypreal



Series: OTAYURI YOUTUBER AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Youtuber AU, online confessions, otabek is smooth, otayuri - Freeform, otayuri youtuber au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aypreal/pseuds/aypreal
Summary: “First of all, I hate you all.” Otabek raised a brow at the opening greeting. “Second of all, you all better make this worth my time because if this video doesn’t reach the fucking 50M mark that that fucking old man dared it would, heads will roll. Preferably, detached from mauled bodies.” Yuri was pretty graphic.“You guys know I hate answering questions, personal or bullshit, unlike a specific idiotic couple I know.” A picture of a couple popped on the right corner of the frame. Otabek knew them as the Katsuki-Nikiforov storm that took over YouTube some two years ago. “But here I am.”Or the YouTuber AU where Otabek and Yuri met through a dare.





	Q&A because you're all nosy af

Otabek Altin would consider himself as social media famous. And he was known as a humble guy. He can’t deny it when his sister all but slammed the evidence in his face; over 50 million likes and shares, 18 million followers and viewers, a Youtube deal, invites to DJ in multiple music festivals, gigs in high end clubs and events, and some high profile endorsement; yep, Otabek can’t help but agree to the fact that he may be one of the most successful and influential Vloggers out there.

It all started when he was a mere 13 year old posting guitar and piano covers in Youtube. Then it branched into dance covers when he was 16, and eventually back to music when he was 19. At 21 though, he further branched out to doing his own mixes and singles — until at 23, his YouTube profile ranked in the world famous top 10 and before he knew it, he had over 13 million followers in Youtube alone and it never stopped growing.

At 24, the fame became a norm for him, so seeing his twitter and other social media platforms receive notifications of tags and mentions, Otabek didn’t even bat an eye for it. But that day was different.

6 am, Almaty time. He only opened his Mac to check if his phone finished syncing with his iTunes to update his playlist so he could proceed with his jog. He did fell asleep with the syncing not even half way done.

To be honest, it has been awhile since Otabek got caught off guard by the number of notifications he received. Seeing it was only early morning, the number was outrageous.

Usually, when celebrities go trending it’s either they went gold or they’ve been dragged over the mud and Otabek was not one who cared for his reputation, but currently, number of tags and mentions was driving his curiosity to move.

Checking his twitter, because that’s usually where all the roots came from, at least 76% of the notifications were screaming fans and demands that he watch the link they shared. Opening his phone, the group chat himself and his friends share were all stating the same thing — that he watch the link.

 _What the hell is going on_ , Otabek thought before saying goodbye to his jog because everything was driving him crazy.

The link routed him to YouTube. A video titled: **Q &A because you’re all nosy af** by a Vlogger named Yuri Plisetsky.

He raised an eyebrow before pausing the video 2 seconds in and opened the profile on another tab.

Yuri Plisetsky was… Impressive.

 _His_ , because despite the make-up tutorials and graceful figure on his video icons there was a photo of him wearing a loose tank and the chest definitely screamed male to Otabek. The blog was pretty famous too. Over 15M followers in YouTube alone and the Kazakh could only guess the state of the other social media platforms that this Plisetsky owns.

Going back to the main tab, he played Yuri’s video.

The YouTube video icons on his account didn’t do him justice.

Otabek will admit (and maybe shout it to the world) that the Vlogger was pretty. Although it has to make sense since Yuri was running a makeup page. He had long blonde hair that Otabek can see escaping the hood of his animal printed jacket, fair skin that seemed to have a pinkish glow on it and eyes — _goddamn the eyes_ , a contradiction to all of his soft physical traits.

Those blue-green eyes were strong and an emerald sea of possibilities.

Despite the unimpressed frown that was plastered on his face and the slow rock that was playing softly as background music, Otabek still braced himself to watch the full five-minute video. 

Usually, Otabek hates ranters. It just seemed so personal to rant your problems and general whims into the world and Yuri currently looked like he was about to give his impressive audience an earful. Still, for the sake of staring at those blue-green eyes, Otabek stayed.

 _“First of all, I hate you all.”_ Otabek raised a brow at the opening greeting. _“Second of all, you all better make this worth my time because if this video doesn’t reach the fucking 50M mark that that fucking old man dared it would, heads will roll. Preferably, detached from mauled bodies.”_ Yuri was pretty graphic.

 _“You guys know I hate answering questions, personal or bullshit, unlike a specific idiotic couple I know.”_ A picture of a couple popped on the right corner of the frame. Otabek knew them as the Katsuki-Nikiforov storm that took over YouTube some two years ago. _“But here I am.”_

They were still pretty famous, Nikiforov being a supermodel before following his inner calling in becoming a film director. His short films are pretty well received especially with the LGBTQA community. Katsuki is a chef and posts weekly food porn that never failed to reach at least 1M likes and shares within 24 hours. It seems this Vlogger knew the power couple intimately to have the picture posted on his frame with horns and fangs poorly doodled on their faces without fear of bad feedback.

 _“Anyhow, here’s the deal.”_ Yuri leaned in closer to the frame and Otabek had to lean back by instinct. He was staring at those eyes too much that his body seemed to forget that he wasn’t talking with a live person. _“The old man and the Katsudon both promised me an all-expenses-paid trip to Coachella and get me at least 2 weeks off from my coaches if I get this to 50M. That might not be too much for you guys but apparently, who would say no to a free trip to fucking Coachella and getting even a weekend off from my coaches is a literal trip to hell.”_

 _Coachella?_ Otabek was attending that. He might not DJ for it since he’s not that much of a big-shot yet but he never skips it. He would always post about it in all of his social media accounts because he was that much of a geek.

 _“So, I don’t care what limb you have to sell but get this video to 50M because you guys are all nosy as fuck and kept on bugging me to answer shitty Q &A.”_ He reached out for a piece of paper that seemed to have scribbles on them. _“Viktor was the one who chose all of these questions and didn’t fucking brief me about it so just for a disclaimer: I might stutter, I might curse more but all of the shit that will be coming out of my mouth will be the fucking truth. Yey!”_ He deadpanned and Otabek found himself fighting off a grin after it.

 _“Question number 1 is from Yangel16; ‘you’re so pretty Yurochka! Is there any part of you that’s not pretty or cute or beautiful…’ And there goes a lot of other synonymous words you might found in Miriam. And go to hell Viktor. I’m not as vain as you are!”_ He pointed at the camera.

Otabek found himself answering, “No.” He can’t really imagine any part of this person as anything but beautiful. Yeah, including his personality. If Otabek finds his asshole-ish personality pleasant, then _‘to each his own’_ he guessed.

_“As much as I love to think of myself as above everyone else in my immediate surroundings, yes, I am human and yes, there are not so pretty sides of me. I would share two things. One, my feet — because anyone who dances for a living would have ugly feet. If you dance for a living and have pretty feet then you suck at it. Second, my personality. You’ve heard me talk. I don’t sound pretty. If you think I’m pleasant, go check your nearest psychiatrist.”_

Otabek found himself laughing at that. But wait, a dancer?

_“Question number 2 is from ViktorsAmazingBum. Ew, you’re not even my fan, why are you here? Anyway, ‘List three things you would steal from Viktor and Yuuri.’ That’s not even a goddamn question but I do consider myself stealthy. Let’s take it from the bottom to the top. Third, their bank account. Self explanatory; who wouldn’t? Second, Makkachin. Let’s face it; the mutt is adorable and that’s coming from a cat person. And at the top of my list is that Guerlain lipstick Viktor received from a job before that has a tube made of real gold and diamonds. He uses it sometimes for important events and usually keeps it out of my reach but I’ll get there. Why buy it for almost 62K dollars when it’s right fucking there! I just need to wait for the right fucking time. That fucking lipstick has fucking ‘goals’ printed all over it. Urg!”_

Otabek frowned for a bit. There’s a lipstick that costs sixty two thousand dollars? The world sometimes is too much for him to understand but what the hell?

 _“I’m really hoping that we’re done soon but noooo, question number 3 is from AngelRapha87; Who are the closest people in your life? Easy.”_ Yuri looked directly at the camera and smirked like he knew he could still answer the question without really answering it. _“My grandpa and sometimes I talk to my cat. Next.”_

Yuri scanned through his list again and Otabek is conflicted. It’s like he’s seeing someone so crude borrowing an angel’s face. Yuri exceeds the norm and the usual stereotype for angelic looking beauties all around the world. Of course as a social media person like him, Otabek knew that judging a person by how they are in the internet is one of the worse mistakes you could make. But Yuri is making him believe that the blonde really was like that in person. No person can fake that level of mean, right?

 _“Question 4 comes from Fan… ‘With a lot of numbers; Hi Yuri! May I ask when and how did you learn to do make up? You’re too gorgeous.’”_ Otabek agreed. _“This is an open secret but when I was younger, probably around 11 or 13, my dumbass cousin was just starting to model. We went to the same dance school hosted by my current coaches and sometimes when I end early and he finishes his extra solo practices, he would bring me over to a gig. Technically, he was supposed to bring me straight home, but no. Viktor is not that responsible. So, long story short. My younger self would stare at the MUAs doing his fucking face and I got curios, he bought me my first MAC collection when I was 15 which was basically the year I started doing Youtube videos. End of fucking story.”_

Otabek was impressed. He was already building his career at such a young age. A dancer and a makeup artist. At least dance was a common ground for the both of them.

_“I only have 2 questions left since I would have to squeeze everything in 5 minutes. Question number 5 is from W.T.T.M.1.6.1.8… What the fuck is with that username? Anyway, question is, ‘aside from Viktuuri ‘insert-snort-here’ do you have other YouTube or internet buddies?’ I do. You’ve seen me collab with Phichit before and I do share makeup tips with China’s Guang-Hong sometimes. I’ve met others too but won’t share it here since most of them—I’m not too proud to have met.”_

When Yuri introduced some of his internet friends, picture of the Vloggers along with their social media accounts popped into the screen. But, Guang-Hong? That’s the same Guang-Hong that’s boyfriends with his friend Leo in America. They’ve met. He knew that the Chinese was an internet Vlogger too and he accompanied Leo and Otabek to some of the music festivals they’ve attended. What a small world.

Was Guang-Hong in his private chatroom with his friends? Otabek would have to check if he wants to meet Yuri personally some time.

 _“Last question. Thank fuck. This is from YurisAngel001, ‘Who is your number 1 YouTube Vlogger crush?’”_ Dead air. Otabek observed the transition in Yuri’s face. First there was the confusion, then the disbelief and after that, the utter shock. He wasn’t prepared for the immediate increase of the volume though. _“What the fuck do you mean by YouTube Vlogger crush?!”_

Weird. Everyone has an internet crush, right. Isn’t that a normal question to ask a Vlogger? Otabek wasn’t sure. He did receive that fan question multiple times but chose to not answer since he’s not fond of surfing other YouTube channels aside his own and his friends’. But with this blonde beauty, maybe Otabek found his internet crush?

 _“Viktor! What the fuck!”_ Yuri asked and Otabek watched as Yuri looked somewhere off screen and guessed that perhaps, Yuri was not shooting that video alone.

 _“You have to answer it or you would have to ask for your 2 week off from Yakov and Lilia by yourself.”_ That someone off-screen answered. It was Russian and not that loud since the person was away from whatever microphone that was used in the video. But to a DJ’s trained ear, it was coherent enough. Russian was Otabek’s second language.

_“Do I have to?”_

_“You have to. You need to get it out of your system so you can finally allow yourself to follow him in social media like a proper person would do and stop being too stalker-ish. Seriously, it’s creepy and unbecoming of you, Yurio.”_

Yuri groaned at that. And covered his face for awhile. Otabek found it adorable.

So apparently, Yuri Plisetsky has a serious crush on someone that the person from behind the camera was forcing him to make an indirect confession to. Usually, Otabek would find it rude for someone to force something out of another person but with Yuri; it was affectionate teasing and the blonde was cute when mad.

A silent part of him wishes that Yuri would say his name. He was known enough, and he unconsciously crossed his fingers that Yuri despite his high pedestal, encountered one of his videos and immediately saw pink and roses. Screw the fact that their blogs are focused into two very different things. Makeup and music. 

When Yuri finally emerged from his hiding spot, his face was red and there was a displeased frown marred to his otherwise pretty features.

 _“Go on, Yurio! You can do it!”_ Someone cheered from behind the cam again.

_“Shut the fuck up! He won’t see this anyway. I don’t think someone like him would go this far in my corner of YouTube. The internet is too fucking wide. Our audience coverage is also too different to be—”_

_“Stop babbling! If you’re that confident that you have different audiences then say his name!”_

_“I’m getting there! Stop pushing me, you old twat! God!”_ No response on the other end, and Otabek found himself receiving secondary embarrassment. He can’t imagine saying the name of his crush to the world. It was too… Exposed. Secrets like that should be whispered. Shared only with trusted friends or anonymous aliases.

_“I’m closing this channel after this fucking video so, fuck it! The things I do for freebies and a fucking break. Alright! I have a huge crush on Otabek Altin! Okay. Bye!”_

Unlike most of the Vloggers who prefer to end their videos on a commentary or smoother background music, Yuri’s Q&A ended in an awkward cut. Just complete black out.

Otabek Altin was used to confessions. Fan confessions. He gets them all the time in live feeds and comments. Sometimes through direct messages (some of the wild ones actually sent nudes he preferred to not have seen). But having Yuri Plisetsky confess his crush on him brought a blush on Otabek’s otherwise tan skin.

Settling further on his computer chair, he went back to the other tab that contained Yuri’s YouTube channel and began binge watching his videos.

 

 

 

Five hours and lunch in front of the computer later, Otabek finally reached the last video in the blonde’s channel; which is the Q&A video that brought him there in the first place. He watched the channel from the first poor-quality video to the 1080i resolution ones. He got a lot of information from all the videos Yuri shared. For one, he uploads a video once a week and the theme can range from his usual makeup video, hair braiding, his ballet and yoga training, and the once a month rant about third-wheeling and gross couples. He found out that Yuri’s quite skilled in ranting and cursing while contorting his body in strange positions that the blonde called ‘stretching’.

Yuri is Russian and also struggled in maintaining his blonde locks as pretty as it was currently in. Otabek peeked on his Instagram, Snapchat and Twitter as well, trying to soak in all the information that he could about the blonde beauty. That’s where he found out that Yuri is a 22 year old star of the Bolshoi Ballet, currently based in St. Petersburg to train under the tutelage of Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya — probably the coaches he was trying to get a 2 week holiday from.

Sometimes, he would find himself in an awe; because, in the middle of a ranting video or ballet practice, Otabek would hear his own mixes as background music. Like Yuri wasn’t very conscious of it while he did his own video, too used to Otabek’s music in his normal life that having it in the background while shooting a video is okay.

After that, Otabek re-watched the Q&A video — still can’t get over with the fact that this beautiful blonde would confess his crush on him. In front of the whole world. For Coachella and a two-week off from training. It might act as a vacation for him too; probably enough time to visit family or whatever it is Yuri does when he’s not gracing people with his beauty and talent.

“Shit.” If Yuri can attend this year’s Coachella, the more chances of them actually meeting. He just really, really wants to meet Yuri for some reason. _It’s the eyes._ Even before that last minute crush-confession. Or… Wait.

Pulling up Yuri’s page again, he tried to look for that one video where Yuri was gently singing to Bruno Mars’ Versace On The Floor. He can sing too. Maybe he can make this work.

He followed all of Yuri’s Social Media accounts first before opening up his twitter, he made sure he copied the url of the Q&A video and pasted it on a post with a matching hashtag. It wasn’t the official tag of the post, but it wouldn’t hurt to help right? It would be easier to monitor then. Maybe.

 

 

 

 

> **Otabek Altin** _@otabekaltin_
> 
> _Let’s get @yuriplisetsky to Coachella! Like and share guys! **#YuriOnCoachella** youtu.be/klRtxYurs6?y_

 

Otabek would leave it at that for now. He’ll get a response in a few hours.

 

 

 

 

Later that day, 6 pm Almaty time, Otabek powered up his computer again to check the result of his fiasco earlier. He not only followed Yuri Plisetsky in all of his social media accounts but also shared the video where said Vlogger confessed his crush on him.

There are new followers in all of his pages, and the tweet he sent out earlier also had a considerable amount of likes and retweets. His DM also had a new addition to it. In fact, smirking, it was exactly what he was looking for.

Otabek after all was planning on a new collab-cover with a different YouTuber.

 

 

 

 

> **Yuri Plisetsky**
> 
> _@yuriplisetsky_
> 
>  
> 
> **OMG**
> 
> 2:17PM
> 
> **Is this really you?**
> 
> 2:17PM
> 
> **Did you seriously watch that fucking video?**
> 
> 2:17PM
> 
> **OMG**
> 
> 2:18PM
> 
> **Kill me now**
> 
> 2:18PM
> 
> **Fuck**
> 
> 2:18PM
> 
> **You’re not a fucking troll are you?**
> 
> 4:01PM
> 
> **Maybe it’s better if you’re a troll**
> 
> 4:01PM
> 
> **It would be a fact easier to accept on my deathbed**
> 
> 4:01PM
> 
> **You’re a fucking bot aren’t you?**
> 
> 5:36PM
> 
>  

The DMs were sent a few hours ago, when Otabek was catching up on his delayed work out because of Yuri’s video (and his newfound obsession with the blonde since he did stalk all of his social media accounts and binged on his videos). He read the messages and gosh, he’s adorable.

Otabek bit his lower lip and stared at the screen of Yuri’s direct messages before deciding on a good reply. Multiple ones.

 

 

 

 

> **Hey, Yuri**
> 
> 6:10PM
> 
> **Yeah, I saw the video**
> 
> 6:10PM
> 
> **Everyone was tagging me on it**
> 
> 6:10PM
> 
> **Was too curios not to**
> 
> 6:11PM
> 
> **I’m not a troll though,**
> 
> 6:11PM
> 
> **Nor a bot, lol**
> 
> 6:11PM
> 
> **So I guess you will have a hard time on your deathbed**
> 
> 6:11PM
> 
> **Anyways,**
> 
> 6:11PM
> 
> **Will you be interested to sing a cover with me?**
> 
> 6:11PM
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **OMG**
> 
> 6:11PM
> 
> **asdfghjklsxcvbnm,iufvbn**
> 
> 6:12PM

**Author's Note:**

> As it might be obvious, this is not beta'd but I strived through! Somehow I just can't have this au out of my head so I have to have it out here so ta-daaa, I guess? Anyway, comments and kudos are very much appreciated or visit me in tumblr: queenhumanoid.


End file.
